The Seven Bad Girls
by peddielover123
Summary: Girls Patricia, Amber, Joy, Mara, Nina, Willow, and Kt all have the time of their lives partying and having fun. But they soon find out the problems of friendship and relationships in their freshman year.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(No One's Pov)

This story takes place in their freshman year

Patricia Williamson the schools bad girl and also the leader of her own popular girls group. They all walked through their school Frobisher Academy High School everybody made room for them to walk through the halls. Amber and Joy on her sides and Mara, Nina, Willow, and Kt behind them.

Amber Millington is head captain of the cheering squad. The fashion princess would do anything to get what she wants.

Joy Mercer the overachiever and the school valedictorian and student council president works hard toffray get what she wants.

Mara Jaffray the head of the newspaper and the schools president who doesn't stand a chance against anyone else

Nina Martin is head co-captain of the cheering sve quad and the chess club and she is the number one team player of the Basketball team

Kt Rush is on the cheering squad and is on the Vollyball team. She is also on the chess team. She is known as the nice one of the group.

Willow Jenks is known as the hipster and is the dumb blonde even though her hair is auburn with blonde highlights she is on the cheering squad

Patricia Williamson is the bad girl of the group and is the star player of Basketball and Vollyball. And is on the Softball team. She is on other school activities like homecoming and prom committee. She is on the newspaper as one of the story's. She is on the chess club and is on track. She is on many other teams and activities that will take forever to be named. She is know other than the bad girl as the athletic god of the group.

* * *

1

Patricia's Pov

I am Patricia Williamson one of the most popular girls in my school. I am dating Alfie Lewis head of the boys basketball team. I have 6 girl best friends and 5 boy friends. My bestest friends are Amber,Joy,Nina,Fabian,Jerome, and Eddie are my bestest friends in tt he whole world. Some things you should know about me are I love the color black, I love Polar Bears, and I want to be a athlete when I am older. I live in a mansion and both of my parents are the highest accountants there they are always on buisness trips across the world so I can have the best partys ever.

"Hey yackball" Eddie says. As he knocks my books out of my hands. "Weasel" I say

"Don't you dare do that to my girlfriend" Alfie says. "Stop it Alfie" I say. 'What' He asks.

"Nobody except me can act like that around you" Alfie says. "Were over" I say storming away. "What' Alfie yells.

* * *

Amber's Pov

I am Amber Millington one of the most popular girls at my school. I have a crush on Patricia's boyfriend but no one knows. Not even Nina and Willow and of course Patricia doesn't know. If Patricia knew she would kill me. Some things about me are my favorite color is pink, I love giraffes, and I want to be a model and fashion designer I love putting on fashion shows at my house and my friends houses. I have 6 girl best friends and 5 boy best friends. My bestest friends are Patricia,Nina,Mick,Alfie,Fabian, and Willow. They have known me forever but the others still seem so much to me.

"Guess what" Patricia asks. "You bought a pony" I answers. 'No I broke up with Alfie" She says.

"Why" I ask. "Because he was trying to get Eddie to stop talking to me" She says. "The only reason he doesn't want him to talk to you is because he knows Eddie likes you" I say. "And also I think he likes someone else" She says. "Who" I ask. 'you" She says.

I was so shocked but happy at the same time. "What" I say. "all the signs are there" She says.

"I know you like him" Patricia says. 'no I don't" I say. "yeah you do" She says. "fine I do how did you know" I ask. "I could tell" She says.

We walk to our first class of the day which is science. And I ait next to Jerome and Willow.

"Blah blah Bah" The teacher says. This class is so boring so I get out my phone and text Joy "This class is so boring" I message Joy. "Ikr" She messages back. We text for the rest of the class.

"I am getting a f in algebra" I say. "I am too" Willow says. 'I gotta go take care of it" I say. "Bye" I say to the girls. I got too my teachers room and knock on the door 'Come in' Mr. Winkler says. "I see I am getting an f" I say. "Yeah you only got 2 questions right on the last test" He says. "Is there anything I can do to change that" I ask as I spread out my legs so he can see my panties because i am wearing a skirt. "So' I say. 'No" He says. I unzip my jacket and I am wearing a T shirt and I have big boobs and boys like that "What about now" I ask. 'Fine" He says. 'god' I say. As I kiss him and leave.

"So did you get your grades changed" Mara asks. "Duh" I say.

We walk to our lockers "Why did you break up with me" Alfie asks. 'Because you wouldn't let any other boys talk to me or look at me" Patricia says. "Alfie just stop" Jerome says And Alfie punches him.

"Alfie' I scream. 'Jerome" Patricia screams. "We are never getting back together' Patricia screams. "you lost your girlfriend and best friends Alfie" Nina says. Alfie storms away and the others walk away.

It is just me,Jerome, and Patricia "Bye' I say.

* * *

Patricia's Pov

"I can't believe Alfie did that' I say to Jerme. "I know" Jerome says. I start crying 'Why can't he just deal with other boys talking to me' I say while crying. "Please don't cry he's probably just jealous" He says and gives me a hu and I cry into his shoulders. " Anyway everybody knows you and Eddie like each other" Jerome says. "How" I ask.

"We can tell" He says. "Oh" I say. 'Why don't you just ask him out' He asks. "I'm scared he will say no' I admit. 'Believe me he won't" He says. "Ok" I say.

"And don't tell anyone bu I like Joy' He says. "Awww" I say. 'Did the Trixie just say Awww" He asks. "Yeah and I know she likes you" I say.

"Really" Jerome asks. "Yeah' I say. "Just ask her out" I say. "I will" Jerome says. "Good" I say. I give him a hug and walk to my next class.

* * *

(Author's Note)

So a little Patrome moment and I don't support them as a couple but as really good friends. I am writing this story with Outlaw waterfall 1729. So if you like this story review and thank her too. She is the co-author.

So I will try to update this in a few days or a week or two depending on how long it takes to plan out the chapters and fix things.


	2. Chapter 2

The seven bad girls

chapter 2

I am writing this story with Outlaw Waterfall 1729

Joy's Pov

Friday

I am Joy Mercer one of the most popular girls at my school. I like Jerome Clarke he has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He is absolutely gorgeous. I love the color purple, I love zebras, and I want to be a writer when I am older I love writing teen books. I have 6 girl best friends and 5 boy best friends. My bestest friends are Patricia, Jerome, Mara, and Fabian.

"Hi" Jerome says. "Hey" I say.

I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date" He asks. "Sure" I say. "Cool how about Sunday" He asks. "Ok" I say.

* * *

says. "Bye' I say. i walk to my locker and get y books out then I walk to my history class.

All of the period I was staring at Jerome I couldn't help it he is just so cute. He winked at me when he noticed I was staring.

"ok everyone" Grace one of the most popular girls says. Her hair is the brightest yellow you will ever see and she has blue fake contacts her real eyes are brown and her hair is dyed.

Everybody calls her Gracie the Fakey because everything about her is fake 'I have something to tell everybody" She says infront of the classroom faking a smile. 'I am having my big school party next friday" She says. When she hands me the invitation I rip it up and throw it across the room.

She winked at Jerome when she walks back to her seat. "I can't believe she is having her party next friday" I whisper to Nina. "I know my party is next friday" She says. "Nobdy will be going to her party" I say deviously. "You are going to be doing projects with partners" The teacher says.

"I will give you a topic and you will write a 20-page report" She says. "Uhhh" I whine.

"Here are the partners Grace and Jerome, Joy and Mara, Amber and Fabian, Nina and Patricia, Jack and Eddie, Mick and Samantha, Alfie and John, Kt and Evan, Willow and Shawn" Mrs. Andrews. "Yess" I say

Mrs. Andrews hands me the paper and we have to write about World War 2. "How about we start Saturday night" Mara says. "Sure" I say. "Text me when and I will come to your house then" I say "Ok" She says. "They are due in three weeks" The teacher says.

* * *

I walk to my locker and get my books out "Grace is so annoying" Jerome says. "Of course she is" I say. "She wants to work on it on Sunday" He says. 'So" I say. "That is the day of our date' He says. "Fine we can go out another time since your new 'partner' wants to work on it on Sunday" I say. I slam my locker and walk away. I hear a slam of another as I am walking away.

* * *

Mara's Pov

I am Mara Jaffray one of the most popular girls at my school. I like a bot his name is Mick Chambell he is the star football player. I have 6 girl best friends and 5 boy best friends. My bestest friends in the world are Willow, Kt, Patricia, Joy, and Mick.

I love elephants, my favorite color is orange, and want to be a doctor when I am older,

* * *

"Hi" Kt and Willow say. "Hey' I say. "Do you want to skip class" Patricia asks. 'Sure" I say.

We sneak out the back and take a short cut to our cars. Willow and Kt come in my orange Nissan. Joy and Amber get in Patricia's black porsche, and Nina gets in her ford. We all meet each other at a place to eat since it is lunchtime.

* * *

Mara's Pov

"I will get a salad with lettuce, tomatoes, croutons, ranch, a side of fries, and a water." I say to the waiter. 'Are you on a diet or something" Nina asks. 'No I just want a salad" I say. "Oh' She says. "I will get a hamburger with cheese, lettuce, and ketchup, with a side of cheese fries, and a coke" Patricia orders. ' I want fettuccine alfredo with a pepsi" Joy says. "Um a taco with lettuce, cheese, tomatoes, and a tiny bowl of sour cream, with a sierra mist" Amber orders. "A veggie wrap with fries and a root beer" Willow says. "I will get the same as Patricia" Nina says as she points at Patricia. "I will get the same as Joy" Kt says as she points at Joy.

'What do you want for when you wait" The waiter asks. "Um cheese sticks and biscuits" Patricia says. "Let's play a a game" Amber says. "What game" Nina asks. 'The confession game" Amber says. "What is that' I ask. 'We tell any confession that we kept from all of us" Amber says. "Ok" We all say.

"I will start" Willow says "I think Shawn Bennett is hot" She says. "Isn't he your partner" Nina asks. "Yeah" She says. "my turn" Amber says. 'I like Alfie" She says everybody gasps and hides under the table. 'It's Okay I broke up with him" Patricia says. "Why" Joy asks. 'he wouldn't let any other guys talk to me" She says.

"Patricia it's your turn" Amber says. 'When I was dating Alfie I started to develop feelings on Eddie" Patricia says. 'PEDDIE' Amber screams and makes everybody look at her. "What" She says to the people. "You and Eddie make such a good couple" Joy says.

"Joy it's your turn" Amber says. "Why can't I go last" Joy whines. "We are going in a circle" Amber says. See so the order of our circle is Willow, Amber, Patricia, Joy, Me, Nina, and Kt. "Fine" Joy says. "I am going on a date with Jerome" She says. "Yay" Amber says. "Well was" Joy says.

"What do you mean was" Patricia asks. "He has to do his project on the same day as our date" Joy says. "Oh well don't worry he will drop his project to another day: Amber says. 'Are you sure: Joy asks "raise your hand if you have ever seen Jerome drop a date for homework" I say. 'That explains it" Amber says.

"Your turn Mara:"Patricia says. "Ok ummm I like Mick" I say. "Really" They all ask. "Yeah" I say. "Ok my turn" Nina says. "I like Fabian" Nina says. "Really" Amber asks. "Yeah" She says. "My turn" Kt says. "I like Evan" She says.

* * *

After we are done talking we drive back to school. It is 12;30 and school ends at 1;30 so we go to our next class.

* * *

Nina's Pov

My name is Nina Martin I am one of the most popular girls at school. I have a crush on a boy named Fabian he is really sweet. I have 6 girl best friends and 5 boy best friends. My bestest fiends are Fabian, Amber, Patricia, and Alfie.

I love pandas. my favorite color is red, and I want to be an actor when I get older.

Me and all my other friends snuck out of school. Patricia is having one of her big parties tonight.

* * *

I class I just got so bored and I zoned out.

"NINA" Someone yells. "NINA" they yell again and I notice it is Amber.

"What" I say. "you were zoning out" She says. "Oh" I say. "That class was so boring" I say as I am getting books out of my locker.

"are you exited about Patricia's party" She asks. "Yeah she throws the best parties" I say.

"her parents aren't going to be there" Amber says. "Awesome" I say. When our parents aren't there for our party it is way better.

Because we can drink more, play more party games, and just have more fun.

After school me, Amber, and Mara go to the drug store and get tons of cigarettes and lighters. Then we go to the mall to get outfits for Patricia's party.

I am wearing a red party dress, black heels,my nails are painted red with black lines, and my hair is straightened.

Amber is wearing a strapless pink dress with the top of the dress white and the bottom pink, she is wearing white heels and her hair is braided, her nails are pink with the thumb silver and one of thefingers have black jagged lines on them.

Mara is wearing a orange skirt and a white strapless top, with orange heels, her hair is straightened with a clip and her nails are orange with white polka dots

And then we go to Patricia's House

* * *

Patrica's Pov

Me and Joy go to the store and buy gummy bears, gummy worms, skittles, starburst, pizzas, 15 tus of ice cream, popcorn, all kinds of chips, tacos, hot dogs, hamburgers, chicken, cupcakes, a cake, milkshakes, donute, pasta salad, macaroni salad, pudding, candy bars, more candy, fruit and vegtable, plaiters, crackers, cheese its, fruit snacks, ice cream sandwiches, salad, pop, energy drinks, juice, tons of alcohol, tea, hot chocolate, and tons of other drinks.

I go back home and put on a black cocktail dress with purple heels, I curl my hair and mt nails are purple with leopard print

Joy puts on a purple zebra print dress with black heels, she curls her hair and her nails are purple with zebra print

* * *

After that I go to the room with the hot tub and big flat screen tvs. I put wine and wine glasses in the bar and and clean out the hot tub and put music dvs by the tv. And then I turn on the disco ball and put some chips in there then leave the room.

I then fix all of the other rooms

* * *

All of the other girls arrive and Willow and Kt arrive with the decorations and we put them up and Amber, Nina, Mara with the cigarettes I put the tone of packets in a cabnet and the lighters in a basket.

* * *

Finally all the others finally arrive

* * *

So thank you everyone who likes this story I already got 4 favorites and 3 follows and 3 reviews so also give credit to Outlaw Waterfall 1729.

I will update this when I at least get over 5 or 6 reviews


	3. Chapter 3

_The_**_ Seven Bad Girls _**

** Chapter 3**

* * *

Since I got a lot of reviews in the past few days I decided to give all of you fans out there a new chapter

-PeddieLover123

* * *

**Willow's Pov**

Hi my name is Willow and I am one of the most popular girls at my school. I have 6 girl best friends and 5 boy best friends. My bestest friends in the whole world are Mara. Amber, Alfie, and Mick. I have a crush on a boy named Shawn he is so hot.

My favorite color is Yellow, My favorite animal is a fox, and I want to be a comedian when I get older. I am currently at Patricia's party and we re playing Spin The Bottle. Amber spins and it lands on Jerome. They have a quick but quickly let go. Jerome next spins the bottle and it lands on Mara they share a kiss and let go.

Mara spins the bottle and it lands on Mick they kiss , and Mara smiles. Mick spins the bottle and it lands on Joy after the kiss they both look disgusted. Joy spins the bottle and it lands on Jerome. They kiss and break apart ."Ok lets play seven minutes in heaven now" Amber says

"Ok" Mara says. Amber spins the bottle two times and it lands on Eddie and Patricia. They walk to one of Patrica's guest bedrooms and close the door.

* * *

Patricia's Pov

Me and Eddie walk into one of my spare bedroom and close the door. ' If you don't like me you don't have to do this you know" I say. 'I like you" He says. "Ok" I say.

There is silence and then he kisses me and we start making out. And soon enough there are knocks on the door. We walk out and sit back down. Me and Eddie both spin it once and it lands on Mara and Mick.

They both walk into the room and smile at each other before they walk in.

* * *

Mara's Pov

Me and Mick walk into the same room as Patricia and Eddie and closed the door. There is silence and for the whole time and we don't do anything.

We hear knocking on the door and walk out "how was it" Amber asks. 'Fine" I say.

"Ok well I need to set out more food and drinks" Patricia says. " I will come" Joy says.

* * *

Joy's Pov

'So how was it" I ask Patricia. "Fine" She says. 'What should I put out now' Patricia asks. "Candy" I say. 'Okay" She says.

Patricia leaves and I walk down the hallway to Patricia's bathroom and I see two people standing in the hallway. And I notice it is Jerome and Mara. Jerome is holding her hair and they are leaning in for a kiss and Jerome looks over and sees my face filled with tears.

I start to run away but he runs after me and pulls my arm. "WHAT' I scream. 'That wasn't what it looked like" He says. 'It sure looked like it" I say. 'Please let me explain' He says. 'Fine' I say.

"Mara said she thinks she likes me and wanted to kiss me to find out if she did' He says. 'And we I was going to kiss her but I realized I like you that's why I asked you on a date" He says. "Really" I ask. 'Yeah' He says.

There is silence and then he starts stroking my hair and I put my arms around his waist. And we share a short but passionate kiss.

We go into the room with the hot tub and he takes his shirt off and I strip down into my bra and undies since I didn't bring a bathing suit and get in.

After I get in and he dunks me in the water after I come up I pretend to be drowning "Help" I say. He pulls me out of the water by my waist and tries to kiss me but I pull away and smack my lips against his.

After a little bit we go back downstairs.

* * *

Amber's Pov

I am in the game room playing games with Alfie and I beat him. "Wow who thought Amber Millington the fashion princess could beat Alfe Lewis the prankster and game pro at a game' He says And I smile.

We are leaning so close and I trip over the plug. He catches me 'Thanks" I say. "Yeah" He says. I deepen the space between us as I touch his lips.

"I gotta go" I say. " Ok Bye" He says. I leave the room and go downstairs.

* * *

Nina's Pov

"Hey Fabian' I say. "Hi" He says. "What are you doing" He asks. 'Just standing here" I say. "Let's go to another room" He says "Ok" I say. He leads me to another room.

He starts kissing me and I start stroking his hair he goes down to my necks and starts kissing it. He goes all the way down and starts kissing my legs and thighs. He puts his hands down my shirt and unhooks my bra. I think you know what happens next.

* * *

Joy's Pov

Me and Jerome are sitting down in the living room and Mara comes in. 'Why did you kiss Jerome" I ask. "I wanted to see if I liked him" She says. "It sure seemed like it when you wanted to kiss him" I say. "your just jealous because when you liked Fabian he didn't like you back and now Jerome doesn't like you" She says.

After that I start to tug on her hair and she punches me in the stomach and soon enough I am getting pulled off my Jerome. "Joy" Jerome says. "What' I say. 'Please don't do this" He says. "What do you mean what do u like Mara or something" I say. "No I don't want you to get hurt" He says. "Awww" Amber says.

We look at Amber and then share a kiss.

* * *

Patricia's Pov

I am getting food and Eddie comes up to me 'Hey" he says. "Hi' I say as he kisses me.

"I'm glad I could come to the party" A devious voice says. I look over "you" I say.

* * *

So I'm sorry this is a cliffhanger but I thought it should have ended that way. I write this story with Outlaw Waterfall 1729 so special thanks to her. I got 5 favorites, 4 follows, and 11 reviews. When I get 5 or 6 more reviews I will update. Thanks to all who reviews, favorites, and follows I love you all.

-PeddieLover123 out :)


	4. Chapter 4

The Seven Bad Girls

Chapter 4

I am really sorry I haven't been able to update for probably a month but I have been really buzy this summer. And I am getting a computer in my room and my parents keep on hogging the living room computer. So here is an update for ya! -Peddielover123

_Previously on The Seven Bad Girls_

**Patricia's Pov**

I am getting food and Eddie comes up to me "Hey" he says. "hi" I say as he kisses me.

"I'm glad I could come to the party" A devious voice says. I look over "you" I say.

"What are you doing" I say angrily. "just visiting my ex-girlfriend that's all" He says. "go away Ben" I say. "now who's this" He asks. "that's Eddie my boyfriend" I say. "oh a little boyfriend" He teases. "just go away Ben" I hiss. 'No" he says as he comes toward me.

He smiles as he comes closer and pushes his lips against mine. But I push him off. And Eddie punches him. And he punches Eddie back. And soon it is a full fight between Eddie, Jerome, Alfie, Fabian, Mick, Ben, and 4 other guys. Soon Ben and his friends look horrible and Eddie and the goys look fine. "fine we will leave" Ben finally says.

After they leave I make everyone else leave except Joy, Amber, Nina, Mara, Willow, and Kt. "What was so bad about him" Joy asks. "he abused me" I say. "oh my gosh" Mara looks shocked. "yeah he was always late to my house when we would hang out and I looked in his jacket pockets one time and there was a check for alcohol" I say. "a lot of it" I say looking serious.

Flashback when it began

Still Patricia's Pov

It is just a typical Friday night when me and Ben watch movies but it wasn't the typical night. Ben went to thr bathroom and I checked his jacket pockets. Since I was always so sure he was hiding something.

It contained his. phone, keys, and a check for tone of alcohol. "what are you doing" he asks. "Nothing" I say. "It sure doesn't look like it"

"It sure doesn't look like it" I snap back mocking him. "don't talk to me like that' he says as he slaps me. 'stop" I say. "do not tell me what to do" he says as he slaps me again.

He then continues and goes too far as to pushing me against the wall and furniture making me bleed. I never told on him until.

3 months later

I have took enough of this I am not taking any more of this lying and the bruises and cuts i have from Ben and the cuts from myself letting the anger out.

That Friday night Ben came home the drunkest I have ever seen him. "hey babe" he says. "hi" i say. "can you get me some more" he asks as he hands me his cup. "i think you have had enough" i say. "i said get me more" he says as he shoves the glass into my stomach hard me making me ache in pain.

He tackles me to the ground and starts to pull my hair "stop" I say.

And it goes on with him hurting me but that night I escaped from his house and ran to my car prepared to speed for my life depends on it which it does.

That night my parents seen me and I packed my bags to a house in an all new city where he won't find me. As I was driving away I saw Ben standing there watching me.

End of flashback

"so that's why you moved" Nina asks. "yeah" I say. "what happened to him after that" Amber asks. "he went to jail but I guess his friends bailed him out and said he didn't do it" I say. "he should be in jail for underage drinking and abuse" Mara says. "Yeah but we do underage drinking too" Amber says. "yeah but we cover it up by getting fake ids and making ourselves look older" Kt points out.

"your right guys" I say. "he should be in jail" I say. "and we cover up our tracks pretty well" I say. We continue through the night cleaning the houses.

Ben's Pov

That little bitch that stupid boy ruined everything. Those bitches don't know what's coming.

* * *

Mara's Pov

I thought I liked Jerome and I think I do but I will always like Mick more.

I don't want to get between Joy and my friendship or Mick and Jerome's friendship for that matter. I mean me and Joy have been best friends since middle school but I do like him.

So I decide to talk to her after our little fight. "Joy i'm sorry" I blurt out finally speaking. "really" she asks.

'yeah i wanted to see if i liked him but i don't and would never want anything to get between our friendship and" I was interrupted by a hug.

"it's okay i would never want anything to get between us" she says smiling.

"lets go" I say leading us into Patricia's living room.

Patricia's Pov

I still can't believe Ben came I mean I was freaking out so bad and he only made things worse and he was the worst boyfriend ever.

I mean he would always beat me and flirt with other girls in my face.

He is the worst human being on earth.

I mean it could have went as far as rape if i wouldn't have left.

I take a drink from the table with drinks on it. Yes I drink when I am nervous and actually I drink all the time this time when I am in any mood at all.

And I keep thinking about the days that me and Eddie first met.

* * *

Flashback

I was running that was the day I ran away from Ben and I was running all the way back to my house which was a long way probably about 20 miles.

I was running and bumped into someone. "I am so sorry" the person says.

I look up and he suddenly look a lot like Ben. Is it just me or does he really look like Ben.

"Um it's alright i gotta go" I say as I pick up my stuff and running away ignoring all of the "waits" and "who are you's" as I ran to my house and packed.

I soon found out it was Eddie and I stated to him he was way better than Ben and he never hurt me only one when he didn't see me standing in the corner and smacked me right in the face.

End of flashback

* * *

I soon enough found my self staring into darkness as i passed out on the floor.

Eddie's Pov

I can't believe that boy showed up and punched me and I punched him back soon enough me the boys and him and a few other were in a big fight.

Of course we won and they left I am going to find out what he did to her soon enough.

I stayed me and the boys were just talking the other room while the girls were having 'girl talk'.

I walked into the kitchen and stayed in shock at the site in front of me.

'Patricia" I say.

* * *

I know I haven't updated in a while as you seen above I already told you why. I write this story with Outlaw Waterfall 1729 her being the co-author.

I got the idea of making Ben the boy who was her old boyfriend and beat her from a person on here known as a guest I don't who it was but special thanks to them.

Comment any suggestions I take requests and will give you a shoutout.

Also I am doing a contest on this story where i need 8 or 9 new characters I will decide later and anyways they are for the girls that bully the house of anubis and bens friends. So here are the things I need to know about them.

Name-

Eye color-

Hair color-

personality-

likes-

dislikes-

boy or girl crush-

girl or boy must hate is to-

problem (like amber always does it with people to get what she wants)-

their worst fear-

how they are taken down-

that is mostly all i need but add more if you would like about them. I will pick nine or ten of your people and put them on here. So thank you so much everybody. I will update when i get 5 or 6 reviews. -Peddielover123 is out!


	5. Chapter 5

The Seven Bad Girls

**Here is a little chapie for all of you. -Peddielover123**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_**Previously on The Seven Bad Girls**_

_**Eddie's Pov**_

Me and the boys were talking in the other room when the girls were having 'girl talk'.

I walked into the kitchen and stared in shock at what was infront of me.

"Patricia" I say.

There she is laying on the floor passed out blood drenching her dress and fore head. Her legs and arms also drenched in blood and a rock laying next to her also drenched in blood.

'What the hell" I say. 'Patricia Patricia" I say shaking her.

I pick her up bridal style and carry her to the others.

"we need to go to the hospital" I scream. "What happened" Joy asks. "I found her in the kitchen passed out and I think somebody hit her with a rock" I say. "Oh my god" Nina says.

15 minutes later

We are currently at the hospital waiting for Patricia to wake up if she does wake up that is.

"are you all here to see Patricia' the nurse asks.

"Yes" we all say and get up out of our seats.

"I'm terribly sorry but she has fallen into a coma" She says looking sad.

* * *

I know it's really short but i will promise to update soon and the next chapter will be longer i promise.

I know you might not be able to fall into a coma just by getting hit in the head by a rock but it is just for the story.

I still need new characters for the story because i will need them in the next few chapters.

you can put as many ideas for new characters but that doesn't mean all of your will get chosen or even one of them.

I will update soon -Peddielover123 is out


	6. Chapter 6

The_ Seven Bad Girls _

_ Chapter 6_

2 weeks later

Amber's Pov

Patricia has been in a coma for 2 weeks, and everybody is taking it really hard, Jerome has been getting into a lot of fights,Mara's grades have been going downhill,Nina has started cutting,Eddie has been hanging out with the wrong people,Willow has been skipping school more than usual, and Kt has been drinking more than usual and getting drunk,Alfie has not been eating at all, and Fabian and Mick have been fighting.

Me on the other hand have been having trouble from just going up to boys and kissing their faces off. Patricia always told me to stop and only had me do that for my grades but now I can't stop.

Right now I am at my house and I am scrolling through my phone looking for a number I should call and I called him. Joe.

A few minutes later he knocks on my door. I open it and pull him inside. Shutting the door and kissing him pulling him into the living room and pushing him into the wall. I start kissing his neck as I unbutton and take off his shirt.

I pull away for a second and lift my shirt and tank off my head revealing my laced bra. I start kissing him again and pull off my pants and revealing my matching panties.

I jump and wrap my legs around his waist as he walks me over to the couch and lays me down.

"Amber..A-Amber...we can't do this you broke up with me remember"he says. I get off of him and look him in the eyes. "I like you"I say. "Look Amber your hot and everything but I just don't trust that you really like me until we go on a date" he says. 'then lets go on a date then tonight" I say.

"Ok" he says. "i gotta go' he says as I follow him to the door while he puts his shirt back on and kissing my forehead. I shut the door and sigh before walking into the kitchen. If only I knew a boy that would do it with me, and we had no feeling for each other, Like a no strings attached thing. Oh wait I do.

Eddie's Pov

It's been 2 weeks since Patricia's been in a coma and I am not taking it well.I am home alone and I need something to do other than think about Patricia.

I'm right now in my room calling someone to come over. I decide to call the only person who could help me with my problems.

20 Minutes Later a bell goes off. I open the door and there she is. Tiffany, her bright blue eyes and blonde hair.

"so why did you call me here" she asks sitting on the couch. "it's about Patricia" I say. "really her" she says. "I'm just really sad about her and I need something to take my mind off of her" I say.

"I got an idea"she says scooting and taking her jacket off. She pushes her lips onto mine and glides her tongue across my bottom lip. "W-what Tiffany-" I say but get interrupted. "Stop talking" she says as she pushing her lips onto mine again.

We run up to my room and I push her against the wall. She jumps and wraps her legs around my waist as I hold her thighs to keep her from falling. She unbuttons my shirt as take off hers.

I push onto my bed and lock the door. I take off my pants and sit on top of her. Kissing her neck. I take off her bra and underwear as well as taking off my boxers. And pushing myself into her.

Jerome's Pov

I'm walking home all bloody and beaten, yes I just got into a fight. I know it's stupid why would you get into fights but I do it for money. I walk into my house and get a shower before changing into another pair of clothes.

I walk around the house and see I'm home alone as usual. I suddenly hear a knock on the door and go answer it. I open the door and see Maci. "Come in" I say as she walks in and I close the door. She walks into my living room and takes off her jacket.

"how do you know where I live"I ask her. "I followed you home" she says as my eyes widen. 'don't worry I won't tell anybody about your little fights" she says. "Ok" I say. "but on one condition" she says. 'what" I say. "you know what'she says. She pushes her lips onto mine and pushes me into my room and locking the door.

We all take our clothes off and get the dirty deed done. I mean you have to admit we are all messed up with Patricia being in A coma.

Patricia's Pov

I open my eyes and see someone walk in. "hello" I say. "oh your awake'the voice says as he walks closer. "Ben"I say. "Yes"he says.

He walks closer and bends down and kisses my lips and leaves wet kisses all over my neck.

And I'm too stunned to move. 'see you later Patricia" he smirks as he walks out of the room and his shadow disappears as I once again fall into a deep sleep.

Amber's Pov

I wake up with the face of Luke next to me. His beautiful blue eyes and black hair. He suddenly stirs and smirks when he looks at me. I kiss him and walk around the room and put on my bra and panties before walking downstairs.

I'm still home alone because my dad and mom went on a trip. I get a drink and hear footsteps coming downstairs. I turn around and see Luke fully dresses. "I gotta go' He says. "Ok" I say as I follow him to the door and kiss him before shutting the door.

The hour was filled with sheet pulling and moaning. I quickly pull the thought out of my mind and shower getting ready for my date with Joe.

I put on a red dress and red heals before curling my hair and putting on perfume. And some makeup. I grab my purse as I hear the doorbell go off I smirk and run downstairs and open the door to Joe.

Eddie's Pov

I wake up to Tiffany next to me. I smirk and get out of bed before putting on a pair of boxers and walking downstairs. I get a drink and hear Tiffany walking downstairs, I turn around and see her in only her underwear and bra.

I run up to her and kiss her before replaying the moans and pulling each others clothes off like before.

* * *

So don't get mad at me for making these things happen between them. I was just trying to make some things happen to them because of Patricia being in the coma. I decided to make there be a little bit with Patricia so you can have some with Patricia. Maci Bloom is played by Belle Thorne. Character made by the wonderful Outlaw Waterfall 1729. Joe Davidson is played by Ross Lynch. Character made by the fantastic BonnieSilver888. And Brant Daugherty off of pretty little liars. Character made by the super hoaexpert2112.

I still need a few more boys and girls so please review. The more reviews the shorter time you have to wait for a chapter. Please check out my other stories New school new life,Candy land,Sisters secret,dead girls creek,bullied and broken,fighting for love, and house of love triangles. Sorry for the long i need so other characters for the other friends of the anubis people that will be mentioned in this story in all the books.

I am writing this story with the amazing OutlawWaterfall1729 -PeddieLover123


	7. Chapter 7

The Seven Bad Girls

Chapter 7

Alfie's Pov

They still haven't forgiven me and I am so depressed, for what happened to Patricia. I mean we did like each other, but I just don't think it was love. And for that happening to her it just got me depressed I'm not even eating.

My mom comes into my room with a big plate of food and pushes it in my face. "No"I say as she sighs. "I know you really care about her but you need to eat"she says I shake my head as she sighs again.

The he doorbell and she goes to answer it. "He's in his room"she says as I hear footsteps walking into my room. "Hey" someone says as I turn around to all of them me ex-best friends.

"hi"I say forcing a smile. "Please eat Alfie" they all says as they gesture to the food. I finally give up tired of all the begs so I eat the food. "Look I know you guys hate me, but I just hope you can forgive me" i say.

"We don't hate you, we are just mad at you" Joy says. "I just hope you forgive me" I say. "We forgive you"they say before giving me a hug. "I know I was a dick to her, I just was overprotective over her, I just think we care about each other, but we don't love each other" I say. "I get it" they all say.

"And we've all done bad things since she's fallen into the coma" I say as they all nod and look around the room awkwardly. "Ah, you got him to eat,good" my mom says suddenly walking in and taking my plate out of the room.

"We gotta go" they say I nod as they give me a hug and the boys pat my back. I think why would someome do this to Patricia, unless no she can't be. Not her.

I hear a knock on the door and go answer it. "You" I say. "I've been waiting to talk to you" they say.

* * *

Nina'a Pov

I run upstairs into my room and lock the door and run into my bathroom that's connected to my room and take out the razer.

Yes I cut,but I don't cut much only mostly when im stressed. And I know what your thinking why would you do this, but my life is really hard right now my parents are fighting and are probably get a divorce and with patricia, it's just too much.

I take the blade and make three deep blades on my wrists but not deep enough to kill myself. I wash the blood off and put on a long sleeve sweater, feeling the power over myself as I cut I go into my room and put on Clueless.

* * *

Kt's Pov

I feel hands go around my waist and I grind onto him and let him take his hands all of over my body. Right now I'm in a bar, I drank alot and many guys have been all over me all night. "Wanna go somewhere private' someone whispers, I nod and they lead me to a taxi.

We get in and start making out, hardly being able to keep our clothes on each other. He leads me to a hotel and we start making out again he slams me into a wall. 'jump"he says. I jump and he catches my thighs holding me as I wrap my legs around his waist.

He starts sucking on my neck as I trail my hands down his chest, making him shiver. He walks me over to the bed and I take off his shirt, trying not to break the kiss. He unzips my dress and let's it fall to my legs. And he stares at my fit body. I unzip his pants and he helps me take them off his legs as he throws me on the bed.

And he starts caressing my thighs as he takes off my bra and starts massaging my boobs and kissing my neck making me let out a big moan. He smirks and takes off my panties and doesn't waste time on pushing him into me.

* * *

Willow's Pov

So right now I am going back to Alfie's house to go and talk to him.

I knock on his door after his friendly mom lets me in. 'hey"he says as he opens the door. 'I need to talk to you"i say. 'about what"he asks as we hear a door slam and a car driving away leaving us alone.

"i need you to teach me to dance for homecoming" I say. He nods as he puts on a song and takes my hands his going around my waist and mine around his neck, we dance for a while, until he bumps into his bed and falls on top of me making us both fall onto the floor.

Our bodies touching and our lips touch as we both lean closer.

* * *

Fabian's Pov

Mick and me were in my room and I was walking into the room with my new cup of coffee and opened the door. I walked to my desk and tripped over my shoes spilling it all over Mick's soccer gear,since he came over after practice.

"DUDE" he scream coming over. "it was an accident"I say. "just like you being born' he says. "that's it"I say running over and attacking him. He starts wrestling me to the floor and we soon stop fighting.

"that's it, I'm done" he says. "what does that supposed to mean"I say. "we aren't friends anymore"he says. Grabbing his stuff and walking out the door. I follow him and says "fine" as I slam the door.

* * *

Joy's Pov

So lately I haven't been able to take Patricia in a coma so I am trying to act differently. So I try acting and dressing differently. I put on a red crop top, black skinny jeans, leather boots, and a leather jacket. I put on dark eye makeup,and go to school.

Getting weird looks all day.

* * *

Mara's Pov

I have been getting bad grades ever since Patricia has been in a coma and my parents have to tell me something.

"What is it"I say. "you are getting a tutor"they say.

"WHAT' I scream.

* * *

Amber's Pov

I open the door and see Joe, walking out the door with him and getting in the car.

He takes me somewhere and I open my eyes, as he told me to close them.

OM MY GOD.

* * *

Patricia's Pov

I try to open my eyes.

Darkness

Absolute Darkness

I hear voices talking.

I try to open them again.

And again.

Again

Again

Again

And finally.

What do I see.

Not them.

* * *

So here is another chapter since I have been getting alot of reviews. More in the next chapter. Still taking new characters. More reviews, the shorter you have to wait for an update. I write this with OutlawWaterfall1729.

-PeddieLover123


End file.
